1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card ejecting mechanism for an electronic card connector, and particularly to a card ejecting mechanism which is more easily operated.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic card connectors are widely used in electronic products, such as digital cameras, for electrically connecting with inserted electronic cards which function as removable mass storage devices. The electronic card connectors are often equipped with ejecting mechanisms for conveniently disconnecting and ejecting the inserted cards therefrom. A conventional electronic card connector generally comprises a pair of parallel guiding arms, a head portion located between the guiding arms and receiving a plurality of terminals therein, and an ejecting mechanism. The ejecting mechanism includes a push rod moveably mounted on one of the guiding arms, and an ejecting lever pivotally mounted on the head portion. The push rod is moveably connected to one end of the ejecting lever for driving the ejecting lever. An opposite end of the ejecting lever forms an abutment for pushing against an inserted card when the ejecting lever is rotated. When the push rod is pushed inward in a card inserting direction, the ejecting lever rotates, driving the abutment to disconnect and eject the card from the card connector. However, the pushing force exerted on the push rod varies according to different users. If the push rod is subject to a large pushing force, the card may fly out of the card connector and fall down on the ground, damaging the electric capability of the card.
Taiwan Patent No. 268671 discloses a card ejecting mechanism comprising a pair of spring elements mounted on two guiding arms of an electronic card connector. Each spring element includes a spring portion having an inward projection for engaging with side walls of an inserted card. When a push rod of the electronic card is actuated to move in a card inserting direction, the card moves outward along the guiding arms and arrives at a position where the inward projections of the spring elements abut against side walls of the card, thereby preventing the card from further movement (i.e., the card is prevented from flying out of the connector). However, at the moment the card engages with the inward projections of the spring elements, both the card and the projections are subject to large impact forces which can result in both of them being damaged. Understandably, due to frequent operation, the spring elements lose effectiveness over time.
Hence, an improved card ejecting mechanism is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide a card ejecting mechanism for an electronic card connector for reliably ejecting a card inserted into the connector.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an electronic card connector having a card ejecting mechanism which is easier to operate.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, an electronic card connector having an ejecting mechanism in accordance with the present invention is disclosed. The connector comprises a body portion including a head section with terminals retained therein for engaging with an electronic card and a pair of guiding arms rearwardly extending from opposite ends of the head section, an ejecting lever being pivotally mounted on the head section for ejecting an inserted card, and a push rod for driving the ejecting lever. One of the guiding arms defines a guiding channel and has a contacting portion with a contacting face extending in a longitudinal direction of the guiding arm. The push rod is moveably received in the guiding channel of the guiding arm and has a spring tab integrally extending therefrom. The spring tab includes a main portion connected with the push rod and forming a U-shape with the push rod and a spring arm extending from the main portion in a direction parallel to the push rod. The spring arm has an abutment at a free end thereof which extends closer to the push rod than other sections of the spring arm. To eject the card from the connector, the push rod is actuated to move along the guiding channel in a card inserting direction via a pushing force exerted by a user on the push rod. The abutment of the spring tab begins to resiliently abut against the contacting face of the contacting portion, whereby a predetermined friction between the abutment and the contacting portion is established to allow the user to feel a better sense of operation. Thus, the card can be safely removed from the connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.